


Get A Freaking Room!!

by Cait_frost_11



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Quickwest, adorable little speedsters!!, cuteness, speedster love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: The team would start getting annoyed with Wally and Jesse if they weren't so freaking cute together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff fluff fluff!!!
> 
> Based on a headcanon I saw on tumblr... I honestly forget what it was but it was from tumblr.
> 
> I wrote this in like, twenty minutes, so sorry for any mistakes you find, they are all my own.

Cisco strolled into his lab on his way to finish the telecommunicator he was trying to create. He looked to the right of the doorway and jumped back about a foot. 

Jesse was sandwiched between Wally and the wall, the two speedsters deep in a heated make out session. 

"Oi!" Cisco exclaimed. "Get a room!"

Wally pulled away from Jesse and glared at the other man. "We did have a room, until you just walked in."

"Yeah. My room. My workplace is not your private—" he trailed off, searching for the right word, "—your private area," he decided. 

"Well, I'm sorry that we invaded your space," Jesse said, and she grabbed Wally's arm and started to pull him out of Cisco's area. 

"Try the time vault. Not a lot of people visit that room," Cisco suggested to the couple. They couldn't seem to focus on finding privacy, and Wally already had Jesse pressed against the wall of the hallway right outside Cisco's door. 

"Yeesh, focus you horny kids." He left his room and grabbed each of them by an arm. He led them to the entrance of the pipeline. "Here you go. All the privacy you could want. Or, you don't really care. All the privacy WE want." 

He left Wally and Jesse on their own in the meta human prison and laughed as he walked away. Their behavior would be irritating and awkward if those two speedsters weren't so freaking cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Review and tell me what you think!! I really want Jesse to come back to e-1.


End file.
